1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cantilever rack constructions for supporting and storing objects on cantilever beams, and particularly to such cantilever rack constructions wherein a connector plate embraces a column and is affirmatively engaged with the column by means of threaded members frictionally engaging the column at or near to the root fillet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cantilever storage racks are the subject of numerous patents issued throughout the years: D'Altrui U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,798; Frazier U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,478; Frazier U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,291; D'Altrui U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,590; D'Altrui U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,566; Shea U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,635; Clayton U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,004; Boston U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,228. In these devices, where the flange of a column is seized by a supporting bracket, load conditions if moderate, are sustained. However under more severe loading conditions, the flange of the column is distorted and deformed, thereby altering the position of the cantilever beam and weakening the ability of the rack to support objects. Numerous braces and reinforcements particularly devised to overcome deformations of a flange on a column have not altogether overcome this problem.